June 23, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The June 23, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 23, 2014 at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C.. Episode summary Stephanie McMahon called out Vickie Guerrero No more room for excuses. Stephanie McMahon’s coffee ( along with Stephanie herself) was compromised last week, and rather than blame Roman Reigns, who was thought to have done the tampering, one of WWE’s principal owners instead set her sights on the woman she left in charge after The Authority was forced to abandon Raw mid-show: Vickie Guerrero. The SmackDown General Manager wasn’t outright fired for disobeying orders and allowing Roman Reigns into last week's fateful Battle Royal, though. Instead, Stephanie gave her the choice of resigning or remaining as SmackDown GM, provided she could defeat Stephanie herself in a match on Raw. To the surprise of everyone, Vickie – tired of being run down by the McMahon heiress and ready to lie, cheat and steal to save her job – chose the latter. Viva la raza! Naomi vs Alicia Fox Might there be a difference of opinion between the residents of Planet Funk? Even though Naomi managed to defeat Divas Champion Paige and Cameron did not (twice), Cameron seemed to think she should be next in line for an opportunity at The Diva of Tomorrow’s championship. Paige, however, seemed to think otherwise, especially given Naomi’s impressive victory over the ever-erratic Alicia Fox on Raw. Miss Fox had the “Total Divas” star in check for the majority of the bout, but took a bit too long to preen to the crowd and the funk hit back with a vengeance – specifically a reverse DDT that left Foxy starry-eyed and splayed on the mat. Paige seemed to acknowledge Naomi’s talent after the match, though Cameron remained unimpressed by the mutual admiration society. Vickie Guerrero vs Stephanie McMahon Vickie Guerrero is gone, but let it never be said that the SmackDown GM didn’t get the last laugh in when all was said and done. Evidently attempting to maximize Vickie’s humiliation on the way out, Stephanie added the stipulation that the loser of their match would be determined by who got tossed into a puddle full of suspect muck by the entrance ramp. Despite having Alicia Fox, Layla and Rosa Mendes sicced on her as henchwomen, Vickie still nearly saved her skin by tossing the three interlopers into the sludge. Sadly (and ironically), she chose an honest route and took her eye off the proverbial ball, while Stephanie chenneled some "lie, cheat, steal" of her own, shoving Vickie into retirement from behind. Stephanie paused to engage in some some post-match mockery, but a woman with nothing to lose is a dangerous thing, and Vickie left with her head held high after shoving Stephanie herself into the pool. Farewell, Cougar in Charge. Results * Singles Match: Naomi (w/ Cameron) defeated Alicia Fox * Mud Pool Match: Stephanie McMahon defeated Vickie Guerrero Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes